


Clueless

by Fandomborn



Series: Sebastian Stan One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Back to the Future References, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Pining, Pop Culture, Revelations, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomborn/pseuds/Fandomborn
Summary: You and Bucky are close friends, but what you haven't realised is that his feelings for you extend beyond just friendship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846465
Kudos: 31





	Clueless

You were the newest addition to the team and everyone welcomed you with open arms. You thought that Bucky would be less friendly given his past as the winter soldier, but if anything he was friendlier than the other avengers. In the few months that you had been at the tower, you spent most of your time on Bucky’s floor chatting and helping him catch up on pop culture for the last 70 years. That evening was set aside for watching back to the future, and he was determined to get Steve out to meet up with Sam before you came up.

“I’m just getting my jacket, then I’ll leave.” Steve promised, heading down the hallway to get said jacket that Bucky had borrowed.

The brunette sat on his couch, tapping his foot as he watched the clock hung opposite. You were going to come in any minute now, and if you saw Steve you were going to invite him to join you two. He knew Steve would insist he was busy, but he also knew Sam loved these movies and had been meaning to show the super soldiers himself anyway. The last thing he wanted was both Steve and Sam intruding on his time alone with you that he so enjoyed. But sure enough, as Steve made his way to the elevator the doors opened and out you walked into the living room area.

“Hey Steve, you wanna join us tonight?” You asked predictably, though Bucky had noticed recently that not everyone found you as predictable as he did. That really said more about the inordinate level of attention he paid you and your habits. He just couldn’t help it, he always found reason to spend time with you and be around you more than the rest of the team naturally did.

“I would but I’m going out with Sam and I’m already late, have fun.” Steve explained definitively, quickly heading into the elevator and leaving the two of you alone before you said anything else. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to spend time with him alone, Bucky thought, you just had yet to catch on that he really wanted to be alone with you as much as he could.

“So,” You dropped yourself on the plush couch right next to him, “If you have questions we need to pause the movie, by the second one the timelines get a little confusing.”

The rest of the night was spent with you absorbed in the trilogy, you didn’t notice the way Bucky would steal glances at you as you watched the excessively large TV Stark has installed. He looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world, watching your eyes light up at your favourite parts and wrinkle your nose in disgust whenever Biff came on screen. He wasn’t even sure if you realised you were doing it half the time, but he always took notice.

By the time you got to the third movie it was getting late and he caught you yawning every now and then. His arm was already lazily thrown over the back of the couch and you couldn’t resist from falling into his side as your eyes drooped closed. The movie was forgotten, Bucky’s heart began beating just a little faster and he tensed a little in surprise of your sleepy action.

He hesitated a little before tentatively moving has arm to drape across your back, half expecting you to recoil as the cool metal came into contact with your body. You were tired but you still knew the difference between steel and flesh, you just didn’t care. Instead you curled closer into the warmth of his torso, resting your head against his chest and letting sleep take you.

It took Bucky a few moments to decide what to do, before deciding that it was late enough to justify letting you continue to sleep against him. The movie finished without so much as shred of his attention, he just couldn’t take his focus away from you. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on you, at least it wasn’t to everyone but you. In his mind it was a question of how he couldn’t: you were beautiful, a talented fighter and invaluable member of the team, but you were such a gentle and caring person once away from the battlefield.

After spending some time observing your small body against his own muscle bulked frame, Bucky found himself drifting off to sleep as well. He found comfort in the feeling of you pressed closely against him, enough to freely slip out of consciousness for what promised to be one of best night’s sleep he had in a long time. One that wasn’t plagued by nightmares as they so often were.

* * *

As morning set in, you woke up to see Bucky lying facing you on the couch. His arms held you tenderly and you looked up at him from where your head rested in the crook of his neck. Bucky looked at peace, but you chalked it up to his recovery from the trauma of his past with Hydra. You were happy for him, he’d confided in you about nightmares when you found him beating the life out of punching bags just after waking from one.

You shifted a little in his arms, trying to wriggle your way off the couch without waking him up. But this didn’t work out as planned, you were too closely entwined for that. Once he felt you move, his eyes fluttered open and he blinked hard a few times. He couldn’t quite believe that you were really there, making clearer the blurred line between dream and reality.

“Morning.” He said roughly, voice a little heavier than normal. Still he didn’t make any kind of movement away from you.

“Morning,” You sat up, his arms falling away despite his displeasure about your actions. “I guess we started watching a little too late, did you at least finish the last one before you fell asleep?”

“Uh, no I fell asleep pretty soon after you did.” Truthfully he had no idea what happened after you fell asleep, he was too absorbed by you.

You filled him in on the ending, you had a whole list of other shows and movies that you had to show him so it was unlikely that you would come back to it. Bucky assumed you were (yet again) completely oblivious to how close you were sat to him, otherwise you were just very unbothered by it. He took this moment, both of your minds still a little groggy, to just be close to you. And when the elevator sounded after another few minutes alone, neither of you moved apart.

“So you finally told her?” Steve asked with a smile, noticing you both clad in the now crumpled clothes from the day before.

“Told me what?”

“Oh.”

“Thank you Steve.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at his friend, who raised his hands in surrender and walked back to make his exit. “Why are you here again?”

“Just came to see my best friend, apparently this isn’t a good time. But maybe now you should tell her.” Steve slipped back into the elevator in time to dodge the cushion that Bucky threw in his direction.

You grabbed Bucky’s face at the jaw and turning his head to look you in the eye, “Tell me what?”

“Um, well…” His voice trailed off, and suddenly it all clicked. How could you be so clueless?

“Buck, do you like me?” Your hand dropped back to your side.

“Kinda. But I’m not expecting things to change, if you don’t feel anything like that for me then we can just be friends.” He defended it quickly, very hesitant when he saw the blank expression on your face. You nodded along with what he was saying, but you had yet to say anything. This is exactly what he was afraid of. He was going to kill Steve.

“I mean, I’ve never thought about you like that before.”

“And now that it’s out there?”

You quickly thought back over your friendship with Bucky. Some things stood out against the background of a platonic relationship: spending entire evenings by his side at Tony’s parties, cleaning each other’s wounds after nasty missions, the long hours when you’d talk about nothing substantial yet ending up laughing hysterically. Yeah, you felt like an idiot for not realising all of this sooner.

“I think it’s about time we go on a proper date.”

That was all he needed to hear, letting out the breath he was holding. You matched his expression, taking his face in your hands to pull him in for a long awaited kiss. Bucky sighed into your lips and took you into his arms again, practically pulling you into his lap in his outpouring of all the passion and emotion he felt for you. In the back on your mind you couldn’t help but think thank god for Steve Rogers and his poor timing.


End file.
